248 - Asylum of the Daleks
]] Asylum of the Daleks ist die 248. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 33. Staffel. Handlung Ihre Beziehung liegt in Trümmern als Amy und Rory plötzlich von den Daleks entführt werden und dadurch den Doctor wiedertreffen. Sie werden zusammen zum Dalek-Premierminister gebracht, der von ihnen verlangt, den Gefängnisplaneten der Daleks zu unterwandern. Im Dalek-Asylum, wie der Planet genannt wird, befinden sich allerdings nur die wahnsinnigsten und gefährlichsten der Dalek-Rasse. Vor kurzem ist dort ein Raumschiff abgestürzt, welches nun als Fluchtweg für Millionen der inhaftierten Daleks dienen kann und um die Sache noch komplizierter zu machen, gibt es eine Überlebende des Unglücks: Eine brilliante Computerhackerin namens Oswin Oswald, welche für den Doctor möglicherweise die einzige Rettung aus einer Welt voller verrückter Daleks darstellt ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie: Wie das Leben der Ponds zwischen dem Wiedersehen mit dem Doctor an Weihnachten 2012 in The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe und dieser Episode war, erfährt man in dem Web-Mehrteiler Pond Life. Dieser endet im August 2013 - dem entsprechend spielt diese Episode im September 2013. *''iTunes'' veröffentlichte vorab ein Prequel zu dieser Episode, in dem man erfährt, wie und warum der Doctor nach Skaro kam. *Es ist unklar, zu welchem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte des Planeten Skaro die Episode spielt. *Erstmals taucht der Dalek-Premierminister auf. *Die Dalek haben neue Dalek-Menschen geschaffen, diesmals mittels Nanogenen. *Die unterirdischen Gänge des Dalek-Asylum erinnern optisch an die Dalek-Stadt in der ersten Dalek-Episode. *Im Asylum sind so gut wie alle Dalek-Modelle der Serie seit ihrem ersten Auftritt zu sehen. *Erwähnt werden die Planeten Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Exxilon. *Amy sagt das Wort Geronimo, was sonst nur der Doctor immer sagt. *Wie alle Episoden der ersten Hälfte der 7. Staffel hat Asylum of the Daleks eine eigene Version des Intros. In diesem Fall wirkt der Zeit-Vortex weichgezeichnet, die TARDIS etwas dunkler und es gibt neben den normalen roten und violetten auch grünliche Stellen im Vortex. Zusätzlich dazu besitzt das "Doctor Who"-Logo eine den Dalek-Panzerungen ähnliche Musterung. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich sollten die farbigen und deutlich größeren Daleks aus Victory of the Daleks die älteren Modelle aus Dalek ersetzen. Jedoch entschied man sich nach diverser Kritik aus den eigenen Reihen (gemeint ist das Produktionsteam) die farbigen Daleks als Offiziere zu den normalen bronzefarbenen Daleks zu machen. *Die Idee mit dem Dalek-Parlament stammte in diesem Fall zwar von Moffat selbst, aber vor ihm kam bereits Russell T Davies, der vorherige Produzent und Headwriter, auf diese Idee und wollte sie in The End of Time einbauen. Da die Doppelfolge aber bereits zu vollgestopft mit dem Master und der Rückkehr der Time Lords war, musste er auf das Dalek-Parlament verzichten. *Diese Episode stellt Steven Moffats persönlichen Sieg über Spoiler dar, da vor der Ausstrahlung nichts über Jenna Colemans Auftritt bekannt wurde. en:Asylum of the Daleks (TV story) es:Asylum of the Daleks fr:Asylum of the Daleks (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Stories (Rory Williams) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2012 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)